An Arrow through the Heart
by LegyLuva
Summary: [Complete] A visit back to Mirkwood proves life threatening for Legolas. Thank you all so much for the reviews. Last chapter up so keep them coming. xxx
1. Authors note

****

Authors note

Hi everyone. I just thought I'd add a little Authors note to the front of this story.

****

Summary: When Legolas and Novavar take a trip back to Mirkwood, Aragorn has to stay behind. He only wishes he could go with them. Maybe if he had gone he could have helped to save Legolas. Maybe he could have been injured instead of Legolas. He doesn't know if being there would have helped but he does know that Legolas is very ill and could die. Will Legolas fight the infection or will he give in to its power? 

I will warn you now that during the course of this story Legolas will become very ill. I am sorry to all you the fellow Leggy fans out there. I do not mean to hurt him.

There are also two endings to this story as I couldn't decided upon which I preferred so I thought 'Oh well I'll use both.' You can decide which you like that best. They will both be published as separate chapters at the end of the story (obviously). Please review as they make me very happy. 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas (as much as I wish I could), Elrond or Aragorn. I do own Novavar, Arre, Imglin and a few of the other elves. If you haven't heard of them before then they are probably just some weird creation of my mind. 

Ok, if you are still reading thank you very much for listening to me blabber and I'll shut up now and let you get on with reading the story. Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed. I love you all.

Loadsa Luv LegyLuva xxx


	2. Chapter 1 A dangerous journey

****

Summary: A trip back to Mirkwood proves life threatening for Legolas. Ok, so I'm bad at summaries but please read and review. 

****

Authors note: I will warn you now that during the course of this story Legolas will become very ill. I am sorry to all you the fellow Leggy fans out there. I do not mean to hurt him. 

There are also two ending to this story as I couldn't decided upon which I preferred so I though 'Oh well I'll use both.' You can decide which you like that best. Please review as they make me very happy. 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas (as much as I wish I could), Elrond or Aragorn. I do own Novavar, Arre, Imglin and a few of the other elves. If you haven't heard of them before then they are probably just some weird creation of mine. 

So here's the story... 

An arrow through the heart

The moon was rising high in Rivendell and a solitary figure lay watching the shadows of the clouds dance across the sky. He had been lay here without realising for quite some time now. This was his favourite place. It was unusual for Aragorn to be lying here alone though. For years he and his two friends, Legolas and Novavar had come out here together to watch the stars at night and reflect on the day's events. He looked forward to this peaceful time of the evening when he could spend some time along with his friends and relax without having to worry about any thing.

Tonight he was alone though. Legolas and Novavar had gone to visit Mirkwood a few weeks ago and would be returning in two days time. Novavar had been brought up as a respectable female elf in Mirkwood and Legolas was Prince there. They had both decided that they should pay a visit to their family and friends, as they hadn't been back for quite some time. Aragorn too had longed to go along but he had had more pressing matters to deal with in Rivendell. Now those matters were no longer worrying anyone he had to wait for his friends to return. 

Aragorn suddenly realised the time. He stood up and made his way back to the great halls of Rivendell. As he walked he thought of his friends and the fun they would be having journeying back to Rivendell together. Two other Elves, Imglin and Arré, had also gone to visit Mirkwood. This was more for protection, despite Legolas' protests, than for the journey itself. Aragorn couldn't wait to here all about it. He was excited for their return. 

He truly appreciated good friends now. He missed Legolas' practical jokes and lively humour. He missed Novavar's girly yet boisterous ways. They were his best friends and although he loved them before they went away, he now understood what it would be like if he didn't have any friends. Rivendell just didn't have the same sparkle when they weren't here. 

Aragorn headed back to his room and as soon as he was deep within his bed he was asleep. He dreamt of the journey he would loved to have been on with Legolas and Novavar. He couldn't wait for the next two days to pass.

The following days went by very slowly for Aragorn. He had to find things to occupy his mind to save him from going mad.

*~*~*~*~*

At last the days was here when his two friends would at last return to Rivendell. Aragorn was sat on a small rock by a fast flowing river in the grounds of the halls. He heard someone coming up behind him. It was Amanrod. 

"I have been asked to give you a message Lord Aragorn." The young elf spoke politely, "I have been told to tell you that your friends are arriving now at the northern side of Rivendell."

"Thank you" Aragorn replied. With that the boy hurried off. 

Aragorn waited until he had left, then, trying to hide his excitement, he stood up and hurried to where he knew Legolas and Novavar would be coming from. 

As soon as he reached the long road into Rivendell he recognised the four very tired figures. He also realised that there was something wrong. Two exhausted Elves were carrying a very limp body up the road. The elf being carried was Legolas. He had one arm around Arré's shoulders and one arm around Imglin's shoulders. His head was hung and he was lifted slightly off the ground. He didn't look conscious from where Aragorn stood. 

So? Did you like it? Please let me know what you thought. Just one simple review will make me very happy. 

*~*~*~*~*

Before I go I would like to add one of my out takes to the bottom of this story. I do not want to put them up as a fic on their own (as they are not a form of story) so I will probably put one at the bottom of each chapter. If anyone knows of another site that I can post them on I would love to hear of it. Loadsa Luv LegyLuva xxx

****

On the hill at Weathertop;

*Frodo has just put on the ring and become invisible. Aragorn is fighting ring wraiths with sword and fire*

****

Aragorn: "Woohoo! I'm getting quite good at this!"

*Spins around and falls flat on his face*

****

Frodo: "Ow! Watch where your going."

****

Aragorn: "That won't do any good, YOUR INVISIBLE!!!"

*Sam, Merry and Pippin join in the fight but Frodo keeps getting in the way*

****

Peter: "Come on Frodo. Watch where you're going."

****

Frodo: "But its stuck! The ring is stuck on my finger. It won't come off"

****

Peter: (smirking) "Ok. Lets have a look. Where are you!?!"

****

Frodo: "You can't have a look 'cos you can't SEE me! Oh No!!! I'm doomed. No one will ever see me again!"

****

Aragorn: "No big loss there then"

****

Frodo: "I'm invisible not deaf!!" 

*A stone flies through the air and hits Aragorn on the head*

****

Peter: "Don't worry you're not really invisible. Only when I put it into the computer."

*He types something it the computer and Frodo re-appears looking relieved but guilty*

****

Frodo: "So I'm not always invisible when I put the ring on?!? (*gulps*) That explains a lot! Oops"


	3. Chapter 2 An arrow through the heart

Ok, here is the second chapter. Thank you to everyone for your reviews to the first chapter. I never ever expected to get so many. Thank you all so much. Here is the second chapter for you all now. Hope you like it. 

*~*~*~*~*

****

An arrow through the heart

Aragorn ran to meet them and it was obvious that all four Elves were very tired. Aragorn took the majority of Legolas' weight and sent Novavar up to the halls to fetch Lord Elrond. He carried Legolas to his room and laid him down on the bed. He was hot, yet his body was shaking. Aragorn placed a hand close to his forehead and he could fell the heat. 

Elrond arrived within seconds. He sat down on the bed next to Legolas' shivering body. "What happened?" Elrond asked, concern in his eyes.

Aragorn realised Novavar was behind him. "We were over run by Orcs!" She managed through streams of tears, "We managed to kill them all but Legolas was hit by an arrow in his chest. He said he was alright and he just took the arrow out and dressed the wound. There was hardly any blood. He didn't seem to be affected by it for days but then yesterday morning we couldn't wake him and he was shaking. He said he was alright."

Novavar sat down with her back against the wall. She was sobbing now. "He will be ok wont he?" She asked.

Elrond looked gravely at Legolas. He unbuttoned his tunic and found the wound from the arrow. It was only small and there was hardly any sign if blood. Elrond placed a hand over the wound and closed is eyes. He began to speak softly in Elvish.

Aragorn watched. He was scared. He had never felt this frightened and confused before. What was wrong with Legolas? There was hardly any wound there at all. It had been days since the arrow struck him so why was he ill now? Legolas had been injured worse than this before and Aragorn had never seen him this bad. 

"What is wrong with him?" Aragorn couldn't keep quiet any longer. Elrond opened his eyes and looked at Aragorn.

"He has been poisoned." Elrond spoke quietly. "The Orc arrow must have been poisoned before it was fired. The arrow went in very close to Legolas' heart. Usually it would have taken a few weeks for the poison to spread but as it was close to his heart it spread quickly. There would have been no affect on him at first but by yesterday the poison would have spread around his whole body and that is when he became ill."

The room was silent except for Novavar's sobs. "He will be alright though won't he?" Aragorn broke the silence. Elrond didn't reply. 

"He will won't he?" Aragorn insisted. 

At last Elrond spoke. "I can not say. The poison has spread widely and unless we know the name of the poison we can not cure it. It is unlikely that Legolas will be able to overcome it on his own." Elrond paused, "I'm sorry Aragorn but it doesn't look good. My healing powers can not cure this on their own. We need the antidote and that we can not get without the name. All we can do now is make him comfortable."

Aragorn couldn't believe what he was hearing. The room was spinning. Legolas couldn't be dieing. He was immortal. Aragorn would be the one who went first, he always knew that. 

"You can't just give up on him!" Aragorn pleaded. "You have hundreds of books in your house. There has to be one that will give you the answer to all your questions."

There was a long pause in which no one moved. Aragorn was thinking deeply about every type of poison he knew of. He had heard of many, yet none of them fitted the symptoms that Legolas had. He was coming to the conclusion that Legolas would die. No matter what he did he couldn't save him now.

Elrond broke the silence. "I will help in any way I can," Aragorn looked up. "I will help anyway I know; through books and healers, but it is unlikely that we will find the name of this poison in time."

"I know." Aragorn answered. "It is unlikely that we will but we cannot give up on him. Legolas would do anything that he could to help us and we should do the same for him."

Elrond smiled at Aragorn's determination. He stood up and left the room. Aragorn sat down on the bed. Legolas was now shaking badly and his hands were clenched into tight fists. Aragorn took his hand in his and spoke soft elvish words in the hope that he could calm Legolas down and bring him back into the world. 

"Legolas you have to be strong. Novavar and I are here for you but you have to be strong to fight this. Don't give up yet my friend." 

__

Aragorn did not know whether Legolas had heard him or whether he was just very tired but his body relaxed and he stopped shaking slightly. There was still hope yet. Aragorn would do anything he could to help his friend through this. He wouldn't give up on him until he had tried everything he could think of.

Please don't forget to review. They make my day. Love to here what your all thinking after reading this. Thank you. 


	4. Chapter 3 Darkness

Ok, I am so please with the amount of reviews I have received so far. I never expected to get this many and I have only done two chapters. Here the next and I hope you all enjoy it as much as you have enjoyed the previous two. 

Legolas was surrounded by darkness. He could see nothing. Pain encircled his body. His chest was tight and he couldn't breathe without a shooting pain through his back. Lifting his legs hurt, as did the rest of his body. He had never experienced any pain as bad as this one before. It felt like someone was stretching him from the inside. 

Legolas lay in the dark until finally sleep released him from his painful state. His dreams were dark. What was wrong with him? What had happened? He was afraid and wanted someone one to tell him that everything was going to be all right. All his life he had tried not to be frightened by anything and this had brought him great respect. Now he broke that rule. He was more afraid now than he had ever been before. 

*~*~*~*~*

Aragorn had been sitting by Legolas' side all through the night. I was now very early morning. He had sent Novavar to her room during the night, as she was in shock and very tired from the journey. There was nothing anyone could do for Legolas apart from looking through the many books in library to find the name of the poison. There were several elves, which had been doing this during the night, but no one had yet found any poison that resembled the one Legolas had been affected by. 

It was almost morning when Legolas took a turn for the worst. He had stopped shaking but his breathing had become very fast as if he couldn't get enough air. Aragorn ran for Elrond straight away. He was there within seconds. 

Lord Elrond took one look at Legolas and knew it wasn't good. At the back of his mind he thought that maybe this was it for Legolas. He placed a hand on Legolas' chest. Legolas let out a stifled cry. His body now began shaking even worse than it was before. Novavar sat beside him running her hands through his long blonde hair. He was wet with sweet and a few strands of hair were stuck to his face. She wiped them back talking softly to him. Telling him not to panic and that he would ok. It was almost one hour before Legolas' breathing calmed down and he was at last breathing normally again. 

Elrond once again left the three friends alone and sent a hand full more elves to the library. He knew that they didn't have much time and there were a lot of books to be read. They couldn't afford to miss any and yet even if they read every word in the library they may never find what they were looking for. 

*~*~*~*~*

A sharp pain in his chest woke Legolas. His head was blurred and there were smears of colour running past his eyes. He felt dizzy and although he couldn't see anything but darkness he felt like he spinning. He needed air. Needed it now. He gasped taking a deep breath, which never came. It felt like he was enclosed in a dark box and that with every breath he took he was slowly running out of air. He was going to die, he was convinced of it. All he could think about were his friends, Aragorn and Novavar, who he hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye to. 

His head was growing light and he was finding it difficult to stay awake. He cried out to the darkness yet no sounds came from his dry lips. He tried once more to breathe and to his surprise he felt the cold relief of air run down his throat. He could breathe again. The coloured swirls disappeared from in front of his eyes and he could at last relax. 

*~*~*~*~*

Aragorn and Novavar refused to leave Legolas' side until morning came. Only then did they take it in turns to go for something to eat before hurrying back again. Novavar brought with her a glass of water. She carefully let some of the cool liquid fall onto Legolas' lips. They were so dry. 

It was hours before Aragorn could bring himself to leave Legolas again. Many times he called for people to tell him how the research was going and each time the same reply came; nothing has yet been found. 

Aragorn had had enough. He had to do something and, although it meant leaving Legolas, he had to go to the library to have a look himself. He trusted Novavar to watch Legolas and to fetch him if there was any change. 

As he walked down the beautifully crafted elvish corridors he noticed that everyone was very quiet. The news of Legolas' state had effected everyone in the halls very badly and they all thought about him whilst they were trying to carry on. 

Aragorn headed straight for the library. As he entered, the group of elves searching the books looked up at him and gave him a smile that made him feel better. He knew that they wouldn't give up on Legolas if there was still a hope that he could be saved. 

Aragorn took a pile of books off one of the shelves and sat looking through them.

Third chapter finished. Please let me know what you think of it. I appreciate any review, good or bad. Good reviews make me feel so happy and help me to continue writing; bad reviews (as long as they are constructive) help me to improve on my mistakes. Please review. Luv LegyLuva xxx


	5. Thank you's had to pass the time

****

Thank you's

Ok, I am very bored so I thought I'd sit here and reply to all of my reviews. You don't have to bother reading them but they gave me something to do for the past 15 minutes. Thank you all. 

****

Michelle Frodo- I'm glad you like this story because I know you're not a big Legolas fan. Thank you for reading for me before I uploaded it and thank you for pointing out all of those mistakes. Hehe

****

Arwen Undomiel- What more can I say? Lol. Glad you like this.

****

VladimirsAngel- Glad you don't mind me hurting him. I am sorry. Thank you for the kind review and I am glad that you liked my outtake too. I noticed that you reviewed twice for different chapters and a glad you came back to read more. 

****

Too lazy to log in...- Sorry to leave you hanging but hopefully you'll be back to leave more. Thank you for the kind review.

****

bb- short but sweet. Thank you

****

jacobs_angel86 - Glad you came back to read more and thank you for taking the time to review twice. I forgive you for your tiredness. lol .

Thanks again. 

****

Orion- Sorry to leave you hanging there. Again, thank you for both of your kind reviews.

****

JeanOConnell195 - Thank you for the review. I won't leave you lingering for much longer.

****

neo- It is sad indeed. Glad you like it

****

Jen- Thank you for the idea. I had already written the next chapter when you reviewed but you may have noticed that I had already used your idea. Than you anyway.

****

Erenriel the Elven Canuck- Now calm down. You will find out what is wrong with Legolas in later chapters so you will just have to read what you. 

****

~Amariel~ - I have reposted my story under a sub category of tragedy so thank you for that. Also thank you for your kind review and please be nice to your sister. Only joking, but you have to allow her to use the computer so she can review my stories too. lol. Anyway, thank again.

****

Legolasluva- (the first Legolasluva**) **I too like Legolas angst and Aragorn fretting. Glad you like this story and thank you for your review. I also like your name which seems to very popular. 

****

Lainy- Glad you love this story. I seem to be saying that a lot but anyway, no I haven't read any of cassia's fics. I will go and check out that website you recommended. 

****

Legolasluver- (the second Legolasluva) Poor Legolas, yes indeed, but to find out what happens you will have to wait for further chapters. Pleased you like it so far though. 

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. I appreciate every review. More chapters will be up soon. For now I will leave you with another out take. 

****

In Theoden's Halls;

Grima: "Your staff...(to the guards) I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

*The guards rush out from the sides, and Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take them on without difficulty. Legolas gets carried away*

****

Aragon: "You always have to show off don't you Legolas? Come down!"

*Legolas is in the air, arms above head leg out read to kick- Matrix position! He slowly comes to the floor*

****

Legolas: "Sorry! Got a bit carried away."

****

Peter Jackson: "Ok, take 13 and Legolas just stand their and look good ok?" 

[That shouldn't be hard for Legolas!!!]

Ok, I may just add another one too. I will continue with the story after this one though. 

****

The dead marshes:

*Frodo and Sam have lost each other*

****

Frodo: "Sam? Sam? Where are you?"

****

Sam: "Frodo? Frodo?"

****

Frodo: *Stood looking to his left* "He was there a minute ago. Stood there. Right there."

****

Sam: "Where's he wandered off to now? Don't you loose him Samwise Gamgee!! Yeah, easier said than done!"

****

Frodo: *Looking to his right* "Or was it there?"

*Frodo suddenly spot him*

****

Frodo: "Ha! I spy a Gamgee"

****

Sam: *not seeing Frodo* "Maybe Gollum ate him!"

****

Ok, back to the story very shortly. Hope you liked the out takes. 

****


	6. Chapter 4 A deep love

I am very sorry that this chapter took so long to put up. I have been very busy at the moment and I apologise. I apologise especially to ~Amariel~ who has sent me many reviews pleading for this story to be updated. It is here now and sorry for the delay. Hope you like it and please don't forget to review. Thank you.

*~*~*~*~*

Back in the room Novavar was sat talking to Legolas. She was holding his hand in hers and talking of all the wonderful things they did in Mirkwood. She longed to be back there. Just the two of them, walking through the trees together. 

Novavar had always had a deep love for Legolas. He was a few years older than she was. She loved the way he hunted with his carefree manner. He was never afraid and reassured anyone else when they were. She longed to be more than just friends with Legolas but had never spoken to anyone about this in case he heard and this ruined their friendship forever. Now she couldn't help but feel anything but love for him.

She was feeling confused. She loved him as a friend yet she also loved him beyond friendship and the thought of loosing him made her feel sick inside. She regretted not telling him about how she felt. It may ruin their friendship but she couldn't stand how it had all turned out. No one would ever know how she felt. 

She had never spoken to him about it because she was sure he wouldn't feel the same. She was just an ordinary elf. He was a prince and perfect in everything he did. Why would he like her?

A single tear ran down her cheek and fell onto Legolas' head. She wiped it off and kissed him gently on the lips. She loved him so much. 

*~*~*~*~*

Aragorn was having no luck in the library. He never realised there were so many different types of poison. He had learnt many new names in the last hour yet none of them were any use, as they didn't match Legolas symptoms. He was beginning to loose hope. 

After several more books he walked down the corridor back to Legolas room. When he arrived he found Novavar in tears on the bed. His heart went out to her. He knew she had always felt deeply about Legolas. She didn't know he knew this. 

Aragorn walked over to where she was sat. She stood up and they hugged each other. Novavar was sobbing and Aragorn also had tears running freely down his face. 

"What are we going to do Aragorn?" Novavar sobbed. 

"We'll be fine." Aragorn tried to sound confident. "Legolas will be ok. He's strong. He will get through this. Before you know it Legolas will be back to his old ways as if nothing had happened." Aragorn sounded much more confident than he felt. 

"I hope you're right Aragorn." Novavar felt better after talking to Aragorn. They both sat down on the floor by the bed. They sat watching Legolas until it was late evening and one of Novavar's friends brought them their supper. After eating, they fell asleep together leaning against the bed. 

*~*~*~*~*

Novavar was dreaming of Mirkwood. She and Legolas were eating their dinner sat at the base of one of the many trees. She was leaning back in his warm arms and they were watching the clouds go by together. He was cradling her in his arms and she felt so happy. 

A pain suddenly woke her. She had been leaning against Aragorn and the corner of the bed, which wasn't a comfy position to be in. It had been Legolas she was dreaming of yet she had been in Aragorn's arms. She wished with all her heart that Legolas would be ok and he would get better. If he did then she was going to tell him how she felt. She had decided she would. 

She stood up and picked a blanket up off the end of Legolas' bed. She wrapped it around Aragorn and then went to sit on the balcony of the room. She sat looking at the stars. Stars symbolised the soul and she wondered whether Legolas' soul would soon be up there with them. 

She had to stop thinking like that. She would stay positive for Legolas' sake. If they were all strong for him it would help him through it. She would be strong. 

Ok, so that was the fourth chapter. All those who have already reviewed I have thanked and I also thank anyone else who I have not mentioned (though I think I got everyone). Love you all and please keep reviewing, they make me very happy. 

Loadsa Luv LegyLuva xxx


	7. Chapter 5 A Glimpse of hope

Hi again. I apologise for the delay in posting this chapter. I seem to have gotten very behind in my updating of stories lately. I have been so busy with moving house and revising for exams. Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you all like it. 

Legolas remained the same throughout the night. No one knew whether this was good news or bad. They all dreaded hearing news of his deterioration but also hated hearing that he wasn't improving any. 

It had been almost a week now since the attack. They were rapidly running out of time and needed to find a cure quickly. Elrond had a cycle going in the library. There were elves there all day everyday looking through books. The amount of books left to look through was growing smaller though and no one was any closer to finding the answer. 

Aragorn was getting more worried by the day. Although he tried to hide it and stay positive everyone could tell that he was deeply worried about his close friend. It was only natural. 

*~*~*~*~*

The day came when the last book in the library had been read. It was now two whole weeks since the attack and the Lord had ran out of places to search. He came to tell Aragorn the bad news.

"But you haven't found the answer yet. That can't be all the books!" Aragorn didn't want to believe him.

"I'm sorry Aragorn but we tried our best." Elrond's eyes were deep with sorrow for the Prince. 

"That can't be it." Aragorn refuse to give in. Novavar came up behind him and placed a hand on his arm. 

"Aragorn," Her voice was soft and gentle, she was trying to hold back the tears. "It is not Lord Elrond's fault. He tried his best. All we can do now is make Legolas comfortable."

Elrond left the room with his head bowed. He was ashamed that he had not been able to help.

Novavar lay on the bed next to Legolas. She buried her face in his hair and cried like she had never cried before. She felt sick. She would loose the person she loved the most and he had never known how she felt. Aragorn sat behind her with a hand on her shoulder. 

It was sometime before either of them moved. Then at last Novavar jumped up making Aragorn start.

"I have it!" She cried. "I know who can help Legolas." She had a small grin on her face.

"Novavar, we have tried everything." Aragorn didn't want to get too excited. "What else is there left?"

"That old man. The one that lives on the borders of Rivendell. He knows everything there is to know about poisons and has every cure imaginable." She was now sat in front of Aragorn holding his hand and looking deep into his yes. "You have to go there. It is Legolas' last hope. You are a swift rider and can make it there and back in no time. You must go now."

Aragorn suddenly realised that she was right. Why hadn't they thought of this before? He jumped up and ran from the room. Novavar followed. On their way down the corridor they passed Elrond. He immediately thought the worst at their sudden speed. Then he realised that they didn't look upset. He followed them down the corridor and received a very quick but understandable explanation. 

He ran off into one of the side rooms and then met Aragorn and Novavar in the stable amongst the horses. He handed Aragorn his cloak and a few belongings he would need. 

"You really should take someone with you!" Elrond protested. "But I know you wouldn't want that and you are probably quicker alone. Remember not to be too hasty!" It was no good trying to persuade Aragorn to take someone with him. He wouldn't and Elrond knew that. 

"Be careful Aragorn but please hurry." Novavar kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You are Legolas' last hope. You have to do this for him"

Aragorn mounted his horse and was off without a second thought. It would take a few days to reach the old man and then he would have to ride back again. He only hoped he could make it in time. Legolas was running out of time and Aragorn would never forgive himself if he let Legolas down. 

*~*~*~*~*

Novavar went back to Legolas bed. She was glad she had remembered the old man but wished she had thought of it earlier. Aragorn might not make it back in time. What would she do then?

She took her usual place on the bed next to Legolas. She stroked his face and felt his soft skin. He had cooled down quite a bit now but was still shaking. She loved Legolas with all her heart and would give anything for him to wake up and tell her everything was going to be ok. Would he ever do that? She had to remain positive.

Elrond entered the room. He had come to check that Legolas hadn't deteriorated and that he was as comfy as possible. It was getting late and Elrond headed back to his room telling Novavar that if she needed anything she could send for him at any time and she really should get some sleep. With that he left, telling her that Aragorn would make it and everything would be ok. 

So there it was. Did you like it? Whatever you thought of it just click on that little button down there and tell me. Love you all and thank you for the reviews so far. 


	8. Chapter 6 Little time

Oh I'm so evil for making you wait so long for this chapter. I really am sorry but I've finished my exams now and I have about 9 weeks to kill so expect a lot of updates and new stories. Anyway, here is my next chapter and please review for me.

For the next few days Aragorn rode without a rest. It was now the third night since he set out from Rivendell and he couldn't go a moment longer without a stop for food and sleep. His horse too was rather weary and although he hated to stop he knew that if he carried on he could end up having an accident and that would be no good for Legolas at all. 

He found a quiet spot under a tree and after some food, which Elrond had packed for him, he tied up his horse and settled for the night.

It was early the next morning when he woke and set off almost immediately. He didn't want to waste any time. He made his way over many streams and through many hedges when he couldn't see a way around. Although there were times when he could not ride his horse, he made progress quickly. He reached the old mans small home quicker than he expected. He just hoped he was in time. 

*~*~*~*~*

Legolas was getting worse and more afraid. It had been so long since he had seen any light and the darkness now scared him more than anything else before had. Maybe he was dead already. Maybe this was what death looked like. He could no longer tell the difference between being awake and asleep so maybe this was what death was. To be trapped in fear and darkness for eternity. 

When he was awake he was in so much pain. He tried crying out into the darkness several times but no sound appeared. When he rarely slept he dreamt of the pain. It haunted him and he couldn't escape it. He felt the need to run. Run away from the hurt and the darkness but he couldn't move. When he tried he was overcome with a stabbing pain and had to give up. 

He thought for many hours whilst trapped in the darkness. He thought of what Novavar and Aragorn were doing whilst he was separated from the real world. Was the world carrying on around him and he was no longer a part of it? Were they missing him? He would give anything to talk to them and tell them how much he missed them. 

He hoped that Aragorn and Novavar weren't too worried about him and they were carrying on with their lives yet he hoped they hadn't forgotten him. He wasn't sure that he would be alright himself and was very afraid but he hoped that they weren't. Legolas pleaded with all his heart that they weren't afraid for him. 

*~*~*~*~*

Aragorn was already on his way back to Rivendell. He had barely stayed for two days in the old mans small house yet he wished he hadn't stayed so long. It had taken a while for the old man to figure out what poison it was but he had done it in the end. Aragorn had described in great detail Legolas' symptoms and how he had been shot and after almost one and a half days of reading the old man had an answer, and cure for it. 

Aragorn had never felt as happy as when the old man had handed him some small dry leaves telling him what to do with them. He only hoped he had been quick enough. He was glad that Novavar had remembered the old man otherwise they would all have given up hope. He would now ride with great speed back to Rivendell but he knew that he and his horse were tired and that the journey back would take longer than the journey there. 

He had the leaves securely in his bag and repeated the instructions to himself over and over as he rode. Half of the leaves were to be placed in warm water and Legolas was to drink them. The other half were to be split into two again. One of these was to be mixed with a drop of hot water and placed on the wound at the time when Legolas drank the drink. The others were to be rubbed on the wound with a little water a few days later. Aragorn must not forget this otherwise the whole journey would have been a waste. He wouldn't forget it. It was too important. 

*~*~*~*~*

It had been almost one and half weeks since Aragorn left. Novavar was very worried. Legolas was getting worse and Elrond's healing powers didn't seem to be helping anymore. Legolas' pain grew worse as the days went by and his hands were constantly clenched into a fist. He was very hot all the time and Novavar had to use a wet clothe to keep him cool. Aragorn had to hurry.

Novavar hardly left Legolas side and she knew he was getting worse. He was very hot and shaky and occasionally he would stop breathing, which scared them all deeply. She stayed by his side talking to him, telling him that everything will be ok and that he would be better soon. She hoped he could hear her yet she doubted it. 

Novavar stood for many hours a day looking out over the balcony view when she new Legolas was settled. She watched for any sign of Aragorn. A sign that he was almost home and would make it in time. But time was running out for Legolas and she knew it. 

The past few days she had cried a great deal. She felt so helpless. There was nothing she could do to help her friend and that made her feel very small and insignificant in the vast world. If they couldn't cure a simple Orc poison, what could they do that was worth doing?

Novavar was once again lying next to Legolas when Elrond entered the room. He sat beside her and wiped the tears from her cheeks. 

"I love him so much, Elrond." She sobbed. "Aragorn will make it back in time won't he?"

"I hope so." Elrond spoke softly. 

"But how can this happen to such a good person? Someone who is loved so much by everyone."

"I don't know my dear." Elrond let a single tear run down his cheek. "If love could save Legolas then he would never be in danger again. But it can't. And we have to hope that what we do have the power to do it enough."

Elrond rarely spoke like this. He usually hid his emotions from other people but this had touched him deeply. He cared for Legolas and he felt helpless not being able to help. 

The two elves sat on the bed for sometime before they moved. At last Elrond persuaded Novavar to join him for some supper. She had hardly left the room and although she hated leaving Legolas, it felt good being able to see other people for a short time. 

Oh, I forgot to mention that we are having another change wit the internet and may be cut off (again!!!) for a few days. Won't be long but if I don't update then you know why (I doubt anyone will miss me anyway). 

If you haven't already reviewed then please please do. I love to know what you are all thinking. If you have reviewed, this or any other chapter, then thank you so much. I love all your reviews.

LegyLuva


	9. Chapter 7 A New Hope

Hi again. Ok, I told you all that I was going to b away for a while because our internet was being changed, but there has been a slight alteration of the plans and guess what? I'm back. And I don't thin I'll be going anywhere for a while. 

In my last update I said that I didn't think anybody would miss me but you all said that you would and that you love this story and can't wait for an update. I was very happy to see that there are lots of you still interested in this story so to say thank you for making me happy I decided to update again. I'm waffling now so I'm going to shut up and let you get on with reading it. Here it is...

Aragorn was only one day's ride from Rivendell. He was so close yet he seemed to be riding and not gaining any distance. He was tired and so was the horse and he had never wished to reach any destination as fast he wished to get to Rivendell. He stopped rarely and made sure he never let his bag out of his sight. He had to hurry. 

Aragorn thought about how Legolas had been injured. He thought about the fact that if he had gone along with them, could he have prevented all this from happening? Could he have saved Legolas?

*~*~*~*~*

Novavar was arranging flowers on a small table by Legolas' bed. She had been for a brief walk around the grounds early in the morning and had gathered some flowers to brighten the room. 

It was late morning and Legolas had been asleep. He had begun to get very hot again and Novavar was on her way to fetch a wet cloth when he let out a cry. He had stopped shaking and had gone very still. His eyes were tightly shut and his toes were clenched, as were his hands. He was again having trouble breathing. The air was coming in gasps and a rattling sound could be heard from his chest. 

Novavar panicked and ran out into the corridor asking the nearest Elf to fetch Elrond. She then ran back into the room and tried to calm Legolas down. His face showed the pain he was in and she could do nothing to ease it. 

Elrond arrived within minutes. He took one look at Legolas and went very quiet. Novavar knew what this meant. 

"I'm sorry." He found the words hard to say. "I'm afraid there is nothing we can do. Legolas' time has come. He doesn't have long. I am sorry."

No! Novavar couldn't believe what he was saying. He was wrong. Legolas wasn't giving in yet. Aragorn wasn't here. He would be here in time. He had to be. 

"Would you like me to leave you alone?" Elrond asked cautiously. Novavar nodded.

*~*~*~*~*

Legolas had been woken by a sudden increase in the pain. He couldn't breathe and it felt like someone was sitting down on his chest. He was gasping for air and not succeeding in getting any. 

This was it. Legolas thought this was the end. He knew it was the end. He would never again see his friends or family. He would be trapped by darkness forever. Before he had wondered if death had already beaten him but now he knew that it hadn't, although the time was very close. 

He couldn't think any longer. He was tired. Tired of the pain and the darkness. He just wanted to rest. If the end meant that he was free then maybe it wasn't so bad. There was no use hanging on if he was never going to get better. His head was growing light and fuzzy. He needed air and wasn't getting any. This was the end. He knew it. 

Legolas gave in to the darkness. He was too tired to fight any longer. The darkness surrounded him. 

*~*~*~*~*

Novavar was sobbing into Legolas sheets. She would never again hear his voice. She would never be able to tell him how she truly felt. She hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye. 

She collapsed onto the bed. She just wanted to hold him one last time. She wished Aragorn were here. If he couldn't be here with the cure then at least he could be here to say goodbye. 

She felt someone touch her shoulder. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She wanted to be left alone with Legolas. She wished she could stay here forever. She wasn't ready to let go just yet. 

"Novavar?" It was Aragorn voice. She turned around. He was standing behind her. 

"Aragorn?!?" She was so pleased to see him. "Did you get it? Did you get the cure?"

"Yes. I have given it to Elrond. He is preparing it now. I only hope I am in time." Aragorn looked at Legolas. "He doesn't look too good. I'm sorry. I came as quick as I could."

"I know." Novavar understood. "You tried your best. Everyone did. It's just that our best isn't always as good as we need it to be. There are more powerful things in this world than us."

Although Aragorn was here she didn't think he was in time. She thought he was too late. Legolas was hardly breathing. It was too late. 

Elrond came into he room carrying a cup and small dish. In the cup was a green watery liquid and the small dish contained darker green drop of watery leaves. 

"I have prepared them how you said Aragorn." Elrond spoke quickly. "We do not have much time. We must hurry."

Aragorn explained to Novavar what was to be done. Elrond lifted up Legolas top to find the wound on his chest. He took the tiny amount of leaves from the dish and rubbed it into the wound. Legolas let out a cry and his body went very stiff. 

Next they had to get Legolas to drink the water. Novavar sat Legolas up. She held him gently and securely so that he could drink. Elrond took the cup and placed it to Legolas lips. He tipped it slowly backwards. It took a while for Legolas to drink the entire cup but gradually Elrond tipped it and Legolas swallowed. Novavar lay him back down again and wiped up the small drips of liquid that had escaped the cup. 

"I'm afraid all we can do now is wait." Elrond said standing up. "I hope we were in time."

Elrond was right. They were tired of waiting but there was nothing else they could do. They had to just hope that Legolas had received the anti-dote to the poison in time. 

So? Did you like? I hope you did. Use the little button down there to let me know. I'm aiming for 100 reviews on this story (which I doubt I'll get) and seeing as I'm just over half way there is still hope. Please let me know what you think of my story anyway. 

LegyLuva


	10. Chapter 8 Tears of Joy

Hi again. Wow, you have all been so kind about this story and I was overwhelmed by the amount of reviews I have been getting. I really didn't think I would get this many. I know I said my aim was 100 but I never actually expected to get that far. Thank you all so much. Here is my next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it as much as the previous ones. Sorry it is only short. I have also answered some of your reviews at the end of this chapter. I hope I've done everyone but I apologise if I missed anyone out. There were a lot to do seeing as I haven't answered any since just after chapter 3. 

****

Tears of Joy

Aragorn and Novavar sat at the bottom of the bed watching Legolas carefully. 

"What poison was it?" Novavar asked eventually breaking the silence. "Did the old man know straight away?" She waned to know everything. She didn't know why but she wanted know what had caused all this suffering. 

"The poison is known as Worra-Natas in orcish, or Thaéd in Elvish." Aragorn recalled the names that the old man had spoken of. "It took him a while to match these up with Legolas symptoms but he remembered in the end. The cure is called Sevael. A very powerful type of leaf."

Novavar felt happy now she knew what it was but she didn't know why. They still had to wait to see if Legolas would be ok. It could be a long wait. 

*~*~*~*~*

Legolas had given in to the darkness. He no longer wanted to fight. He gave up trying to gasp for air. He wanted it all to end now. 

Suddenly, Legolas felt light. He felt as though he had been lifted upwards. His body relaxed slightly and his breathing became easier. His head cleared and he could at last think clearly. The pain was still immense in his body it was no longer over powering. He felt better somehow. 

What was happening? He had given up fighting. Had death beaten him? Was that it? He wondered if he had died and this truly was death. But then he heard Novavar's voice. He couldn't make out what she was saying; her words were blurred and they ran into each other. She sounded very far away but she was here. He could hear her. 

Maybe he was getting better. Maybe he had won the fight over death. Legolas relaxed. Whatever had happened he wasn't as scared as he had been. He knew his friends were close by and he trusted them to watch over him. Legolas fell asleep and at last he could sleep peacefully without the pain haunting his dreams. 

*~*~*~*~*

Novavar and Aragorn had been sat watching Legolas for several hours now. He had continued to struggle for air for quite some time but then he had relaxed. His body loosed and he breathed more easily. 

"He's getting better!" Novavar sounded excited. "The cure worked. He's going to be ok."

She hugged Aragorn. Elrond entered the room when he heard the talking and excitement. He looked at Legolas and his face relaxed. 

"He seems to be getting better." He stated. "But lets not get too excited just yet. He still has a long way to go. It may be a while before he is back on his feet. He will be very weak for a long time yet but at least he seems to be growing stronger now." Elrond left the room. 

Novavar and Aragorn were delighted with the one piece of good news they had had in weeks. This meant that Legolas was getting better. They knew that it would be a while yet before he was truly well again but this was great news. Aragorn had made it. He had saved Legolas, saved his best friend. 

Aragorn and Novavar sat down the bed next to each other once again but this time they didn't have the heavy feeling weighing over them that Legolas may never wake up. They knew he would. He had overcome the worst part and he would be strong enough to get better. 

It was several hours before Legolas stirred. Novavar and Aragorn had been talking about all the great and exciting things they were going to do after Legolas had recovered. They wanted to spend as much time together as friends as possible. They noticed that Legolas was opening is eyes. Novavar took Legolas hand in his and stroked his soft hair. She spoke to him softly in elvish; telling him that everything was going to be ok. 

"Don't worry Legolas you are going to be all right now. You are strong and we are here for you. Just rest and don't worry, you will be ok." She whispered. 

She was crying now, but these were tears of joy and not of fear. She was so happy that Legolas was going to be ok and vowed that when he stronger she would tell him how she felt. 

Here are some responses to your reviews. I hope I haven't missed anyone out but if I have I'm sorry. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. 

****

Michelle Frodo: (See I knew you had a gap in your name really) I'm glad to see you are liking this story. I know you don't read Legolas ones so Thank you for reading this one for me. Please don't stop yet and keep your lovely reviews coming as they do make me very happy. You have a fab way with words. 

****

Arwen undomiel: Ok, so you haven't been very consistent with your reviews but I'll forgive you. Just! Hehe. I do appreciate your reviews and they mean a lot to me so thank you. I know you've 'gone off' Legolas FanFic at the moment but I hope you still continue to read mine!!! *Puppy eyes* 

****

~Amariel~: I can see you are a fan of this story and you never fail to review, which really does make me feel very special. I look forward to getting your reviews every chapter as you have read this from the start and at each update I just hope that I haven't messed up the whole story and I dread a bad review from you lol. Anyway, I hope you continue to read and I hope I don't disappoint. Oh, and please don't be angry with me if I hurt Legolas! Please?!? *Said in a pleading ready to cry voice* Thank you. PS. In your review of chapter; yes you spelt sake right and impatient is spelt well...like I just spelt it. You do not suck at spelling by the way!

****

orion: Your review made me smile. I will keep updating and you will see more as long as you keep reviewing. I'm glad you like this story enough to create a little chant for it. Go you!

****

VladmirsAngel: I am glad you are liking this story too and, yes it is sad for elves to be so ill but I promise that when I've finished this story I will return Legolas safely to the world of FanFic. The antidote should work! I'm afraid you'll have to read on to find out though.

****

Eternally Mine: Ok calm down. I will update as quickly as I can but these things can take time sometimes. I wouldn't want to ruin this whole story for everyone so I'm afraid you will have to be patient. Thank you for your review though, it kinda make me speed up with the next chapter. 

****

Legolas4me: I'm afraid that I haven't planned for Thranduil to be in this story. I doubt he will be but it is a good idea. I hadn't really thought about him wanting to visit Legolas actually (because I'm stupid like that). I hope that the lack of Thranduil doesn't stop you from reading more and thank you for all the reviews you have sent me. 

****

Legolas' best friend: I'm sorry for hurting 'your' Legolas. You can have him back when I have finished as long as I can borrow him occasionally for my stories *looks pleadingly* Thank you for reviewing. 

****

Jen: Another person who always comes back for each chapter. I can't believe there are people out there that never fail to review. You all mean a lot to me and Thank you so much. I hope I don't disappoint you. 

****

Kelly L. K: I'm glad you are liking this story and I hope you continue to read it. 

****

LadyofMirkwood: Erm...well I'm not going to tell you what happens to Legolas but I'm sorry if you hate me for hurting him. 

****

Mysterious Jedi: I'm glad you like this story and also pleased that like my takes. I did have them all on this site but they were taken down. I'm not angry. Nope, honestly! Anyway, I hope you continue to read. 

****

Lamoo: Aww! Another Legolas fan. I too love Legolas and hate it when he dies in stories but I do like writing about him...well... not being well! To find out what happens I'm afraid you will just have to read on. 

****

Lessien Helyanwe: My internet was back up pretty quickly. You made me smile when you said that people would miss me. Several people said that and I was very touched. Thank you all. 

****

elvencherry07: You really think my writing is 'pretty good'? Aww. Thank you. I'm glad you like this plot and I hope I don't disappoint you with future chapters. I can't believe you check everyday for this story! That means a lot to me and I'm sorry if I'm a bit slow at updating sometimes. 

****

michaela: Ok, you asked me to warn if Legolas was going to me with Novavar. Well I do have to warn you that she will be for a short time! Ok, I'm not giving away too much but you did ask for a warning. I hope that's ok?!? Thank you for reviewing. 

****

Tonianne: I will answer your questions now. Legolas is in Rivendell because he has been staying there with Novavar and Aragorn for a while. He went home to visit Mirkwood for a short time but then came back. I don't really know when this story takes place (I'm not very good at things like that. I don't plan when I just write.) It could be either I suppose. Anyway, I hope my answers suffice and I hop you continue to read. 

****

tigrlily88: Yes Legolas is getting better. For now! Mwahahaha! Sorry. I hope you continue to read and then you will find out if Legolas gets better or not. Sorry for my little outburst just then. 

****

Erenriel the Elven Canuck: Wow! Did I really make you cry? I'm glad you are enjoying this but please don't get into to trouble with your parents and then I won't feel bad. Next time cry quietly lol! Thank you for your review. 

****

Silmarwen89: I'm sorry for the typos. I tend to type too quick. Glad you are liking it though and I hope you are pleased with the ending. Won't be too long now. 

****

Katrina of Darkness: You sat and read the whole of this story for me?!? Wow that's so touching. I'm glad you are liking this and thank you for putting it on your fav. list. It means a lot to me especially as it is the only LOTR fic on there amongst your collection or the Matrix fics. Thank you. 

****

Angel of death: Love the name! I'll forgive you for not reviewing lol. As long as you are reading and enjoying that's good. I have trouble reviewing quite a lot and I know it can be annoying. 

Phew! I think that's everyone. If I missed anyone out I'm sorry. I tried my best. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will be updating much quicker from now on as I'm aiming to get this story finished before I go on holiday so I don't keep you all waiting too long. That only gives me three weeks so I best a get a move on. My next update will probably be towards the end of this week. Keep a look out and I hope you all continue to review and they mean such a lot to me. Thank you so much. 

****


	11. Chapter 9 Feelings Revealed

Hi again. This is quite a long chapter now to make up for my previous short ones. I apologise to any of you who do not like Mary-sues. This is not a Mary-sue though it may appear to be so for this chapter only. Please do not give up reading. It is nearing an end now and I am quite sad. I have enjoyed writing this story. Anyway, here is the next chapter:

****

Feelings revealed

Legolas could feel the darkness around him lifting. His head was no longer swirling and he could breathe easily. He could also here Novavar's voice and could just make out what she was saying. Her words were soothing and he relaxed when he felt her soft hand touch his cheek. He knew that his friends were there for him and they wouldn't leave him now. He relaxed against Novavar's hand and went back to sleep. 

*~*~*~*~*

Novavar sat with Legolas' head resting on her hand. He had once again gone back to sleep but she was glad that he could sleep peacefully and she knew that by sleeping he would build up his strength. She didn't want to move. His face was soft against her hand and his hair brushed against her wrist. She was uncomfortable the way she was sat and had to move although she hated doing so. She had told Aragorn to go and get some rest after his long journey and she herself curled up on a chair and went to sleep. They all slept peacefully and for a long time. It had been a while since any of them had slept uninterrupted. 

It was almost suppertime before any of them woke again. Novavar was wakened as Aragorn came back into the room. He apologised for waking her but she was glad he had, as she didn't want to be asleep when Legolas woke up again. It wasn't long before he did. 

Legolas' eyes fluttered as he woke up. He attempted to open them but the light was too bright. He closed them again and licked his lips. They were very dry. Aragorn sat on one side of him and Novavar on the other. Legolas eventually managed to summon the strength to speak.

"Aragorn? Novavar?" His voice was dry and cracked. 

"We are here." Aragorn said, glad that Legolas was finally awake. "You have had us very worried for quite some time"

"I am sorry." Legolas was tired but he didn't want to go back to sleep again. He had had enough sleep and wanted to talk with his friends. "What happened?" 

It was typical of Legolas to want to know everything as soon as he was able to ask. Novavar began to tell him everything. 

"The arrow was very close to our heart and could have killed you instantly." She didn't want to think about what could have happened and didn't want to worry Legolas but she knew that Legolas would want to know every last detail. "It wasn't the arrow itself though that hurt you; it was the poison of the arrow. It took us a while to work out what the poison was and Aragorn had to ride to visit the old man on the borders of Rivendell to find it but we managed in the end and we got a cure. It's thanks to Aragorn that you are ok."

"And its thank to Novavar that we even thought of the old man." Aragorn replied, not wanting all the praise. 

"I thank you both." Legolas said. "What was the poison?"

"It is called Thaéd, in Elvish or Worra-Natas in Orc language. A very dangerous poison. The cure for it is small dry leaves called Sevael. There are to be drank and placed on the wound." 

Legolas thought about this but he had never heard of this poison before and couldn't believe that a simple Orcish poison had, and still was, causing him a lot of pain. He relaxed back into the pillow glad that it was over and that he could just concentrate on getting better now. The pain would hopefully ease within a few days. 

"How are you feeling?" Aragorn asked.

"It hurts. It hurts so much inside but not as much as it did. My body feels very heavy and I am so tired."

"Don't worry." Novavar reassured him. "You have been through a lot and are bound to be tired. The pain will ease in a few days. Try and get some sleep."

Legolas didn't want to sleep but he couldn't keep awake any longer. "Thank you." He repeated, as he went back to sleep. 

Novavar and Aragorn felt very happy and relieved. Legolas was awake and he had spoken to them. He was getting better. They covered Legolas with some blankets and made sure he was comfy then they left for something to eat. 

*~*~*~*~*

The next few days went by very slowly. Legolas was tired all of the time and he slept for most of the day and most of the night. Nobody bothered him though. They were all just happy that he was getting better. 

Legolas was never alone. He always had either Aragorn or Novavar sat with him and he was grateful for this, as when he woke, it was good to have company and not be alone as he had been for so long in the darkness. 

Legolas had woken one morning to find Novavar sat next to him on the bed. He smiled at her and this made her feel loved. Even when he was tired and lying in bed he had a heart warming smile that she loved to see. Novavar was just telling Legolas what had been happening that he had missed, when Elrond came into the room. 

"I'm sorry Legolas," He said, "but I have to give you one more dose of Sevael. The cure for the poison was one cup of them to drink, which luckily you were able to drink without really tasting them, and to rub some on the wound. I then have to repeat his a few days later which is now."

Elrond had prepared the last of the Sevael in a small dish. He came in to rub it onto Legolas' wound. Novavar shifted to the other side of the bed so as to give Elrond room enough to sit down. He lifted Legolas top and examined the wound close to his heart. 

"You were very lucky Legolas." He said as he saw that it was only a few finger lengths away from his heart. 

Elrond took the Sevael from the dish and rubbed it over the wound. Legolas cringed. He stifled a cry and gripped Novavar's hand tight. 

"I'm sorry Legolas." Elrond apologised. "But it had to be done. That's it now." He left the room glad that he had done what had needed to be done and now it was up to Legolas to build his strength up. 

Legolas relaxed again on the bed. His grip on Novavar's hand also relaxed, though he didn't let go. Novavar was gazing at her and Legolas' hands locked together. She decided she would have to talk to him now. 

Legolas saw Novavar looking at their hands and wondered what was bothering her.

"Are you feeling all right?" Legolas asked, his voice full of concern. 

"Yes." Novavar replied. "Yes I'm fine. Actually, I feel better now than I have done in a long time." Legolas gave her a puzzled look but didn't speak, as he knew that she was about to tell him something and it had been playing on her mind for quite a while. 

"Legolas, we have been friends for a long time. I love you with all my heart as a friend, you know that, but I think that my love goes beyond friendship." Legolas opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again. "I know that must have come as a shock but I have felt like this for a long time and when you were...you know...ill, I couldn't stand the thought of you leaving me and never knowing how I felt. I had to tell you. I love you so much but I understand that you will probably feel disgusted and will not feel the same way in the slightest but I couldn't hide it any longer. I just hope that it will not ruin our friendship."

Novavar stopped. She felt relieved that she had finally told Legolas but also felt uneasy at the silence there was now between them. She closed her eyes as she waited for Legolas to speak. At last Legolas spoke.

"I had no idea that you felt like that Novavar." Legolas had an understanding yet puzzled look on his face. "Why did you not tell me earlier?"

"I thought that it would ruin out friendship." Novavar looked deep into his eyes but then looked away at her and Legolas' hands, which were still gripped tightly together. 

"Don't feel embarrassed Novavar." Legolas looked into her eyes. "It will not ruin our friendship, nothing ever could. I don't really know what to say Novavar. You have surprised me. I never guessed that you felt like this at all and I wish you had told me earlier. I love you too Novavar but I don't think that that love goes beyond friendship. I am sorry." 

"I understand." Novavar tried to be brave. "I did not expect you too. I had to tell you though and am glad I did." She couldn't hold in the tears any longer. "I'm sorry Legolas, I have to go. I have something to do in my room." With tears running down her face she ran from the room.

"Novavar?" Legolas called after her. Trying to sit up hurt his chest and he was forced to lie back down again. As soon as Novavar left, Aragorn arrived. 

"Are you ok?" Aragorn asked concerned. "Is Novavar ok?"

"I don't know." Legolas replied. "I feel dreadful."

Legolas told Aragorn everything about the conversation he and Novavar had just had. Aragorn sat patiently listening to Legolas. He had already guessed what the conversation was about but he listened as he felt that it would be better for Legolas if told someone. 

"What should I do Aragorn?" Legolas asked, coming to the end of his account.

"I don't think there is anything you can do Legolas." Aragorn tried to comfort him. "Leave Novavar for a while. She will come around. You can go back to being friends when she has had some time alone. Would you like me to talk to her?"

"If you think that will help then I will be very grateful." Legolas smiled slightly. 

Aragorn stood up and walked from the room. He wasn't quite sure what to say to Novavar when he arrived at her room but he had told Legolas he would talk to her. 

He knocked lightly on the doors. There was no answer so he knocked again. This time he heard a murmur of "Please go away" from within. He pushed the doors open slightly. 

"Novavar, please may I come in?" Aragorn asked softly. 

"I want to be alone." Came the reply. 

"I know you do but I promised Legolas I would talk to you and that is what I am here to do." Aragorn slowly opened the doors and walked in. Novavar was lying on the bed; her long blonde hair was scattered around her head. She was sobbing into the pillows. Aragorn sat next to her on the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"I know that you must be upset..."

"I am not upset because he didn't feel the same way." Novavar interrupted. "I didn't expect him to; it's just that I made a fool of myself. He probably thinks I am immature and childish now. We are never going to be friends as we were before again."

"Yes you are." Aragorn tried to comfort her. "Legolas doesn't think of you like that at all. He is concerned about how you feel and I admit that it may be a little uncomfortable for the both of you but there is no reason why you can't be friends again."

"Yes there is. I made a fool of myself." Novavar sat up to look at Aragorn. "I love him with all my heart, as a friend as well as something more. I didn't expect him to feel the same but I just feel so silly."

Aragorn didn't really know what to say. He had seen how much Novavar loved Legolas and had known this for quite some time but he had also known that Legolas probably didn't feel any more love for Novavar than the love of a friend. 

Before Aragorn had chance to comfort Novavar the door burst open behind them. It was Rinserke, an elderly female elf that was a close friend of Lord Elrond's. She had a look of concern on her face. 

"Aragorn, Novavar?" Rinserke spoke politely, "I am afraid Lord Elrond wants you immediately. He is in Legolas' room." 

"Is everything ok?" Novavar's voice was full of concern.

"I do not know I am afraid. I was just sent to give you the message." With that she hurried off down the corridor. 

Ok, bit of a cliffy there, I'm sorry. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter though. I love to hear what you al think and thank you so much for the reviews you have left me so far. I was blown away by the amount of you that said you have enjoyed this story. Thank you so much. 

LegyLuva

PS. The next chapter will be up on Friday. 


	12. Chapter 10 A Step Backwards

Thank you all for the encouraging reviews you have been giving me. I love you all for it. I have been trying to get on the site since Friday morning and couldn't so I am sorry this chapter is later than I said it would be. Here's the next chappie...

****

A step backward

Novavar and Aragorn hurried after her to Legolas' room. They burst in through the door to find Elrond sitting on the bed with his hand on Legolas' chest. He was murmuring Elvish words. Novavar and Aragorn stopped silently. When Elrond had finished they hurried to Legolas' side demanding to know what had happened in the short time that they had left him.

"There is still a small amount of poison in Legolas' body I am afraid." Elrond explained. "It should pass within a few days, but I am afraid that until then he may be in a lot of pain. The poison is slowly working its way out of his blood stream, which can cause a lot of pain. There is nothing we can do to ease it but I think that he will be able to cope."

"But he was all right before." Novavar protested. "Is this because I upset him?"

"No," Elrond assured her. "This is not your fault at all. There is nothing any of you could have done to prevent this from happening." He touched her arm softly and after giving her a reassuring smile he left the room. Novavar and Aragorn hurried to Legolas' side. He was once again shivering and he was icy cold. He opened his eyes, which surprised Novavar, and she avoided his gaze by looking at her hands. 

"I am sorry." Legolas voice was dry and hoarse. "I didn't mean to upset you and I hope that we can still be friends." Novavar smiled and nodded as he closed his eyes once more.

Legolas let out a cry, unsuccessfully swallowed, as he tried to hide the pain he was in. Novavar touched his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair. Legolas looked up at her and she quickly pulled her hand away. Although it hurt Legolas a great deal, he lifted his hand and took Novavar's hand in his. He then closed his eyes again and sank back into the covers of the bed. He looked peaceful but occasionally his body would tense and the pain showed on his face. Novavar hated seeing him like that. 

Aragorn had to leave after a while but he knew that Novavar would stay with his friend. He was still holding her hand and she felt safe sat here with him. After a while Legolas broke the silence. 

"Could you get me some water please?" He asked. Novavar nodded and hurried from the room to find him some. 

She found a glass in the kitchen, filled it with water and made her way back to his room. On her way she thought about how lucky she really was, to have a friend like Legolas and that she should concentrate on what she had and not what she didn't have. She made up her mind that, although her feelings overwhelmed her sometimes, she would push them to the back of her mind and just be thankful that Legolas was such a good friend.

She arrived back at his room and smiled as she sat down next to him. She helped him to sit up slightly with some pillows and then handed the glass to him. He took it in a very shaky hand but soon discovered that he was too weak and unsteady to even lift the glass to his lips. Novavar took the glass off Legolas and held it to his lips. He drank a small amount of the cold liquid and then relaxed back into the pillows. He smiled up at Novavar and her heart melted once more. 

Novavar and Legolas sat talking for some time. They were laughing and telling each other stories when Aragorn came back into the room. 

"It's good to see that you two are getting along better." Aragorn said as he saw them both laughing on the bed. "How are you feeling now Legolas?"

"I don't feel as bad as I did but the pain is bad most of the time." As he spoke he held his chest. 

Aragorn, Legolas and Novavar spent the rest of the day talking. Legolas looked a lot better, although he would occasionally go very quite and close his eyes when the pain became too much. They were sat talking like friends again. They hadn't sat to talk like this for some time, due to the visit to Mirkwood and then Legolas being taken ill. At last though they were able to spend some time together and the conversation, which had taken place earlier, was at the back of everyone's minds. Everyone except Legolas. 

Ok, I know that was short and not a lot happened but please don't shout at me. The story is drawing to an end now and I quite sad as I have really enjoyed writing it. I hope you liked it anyway and I hope you take a few mins to drop me a review to tell me what you think. Thank you.

LegyLuva

PS. Next chap up on Tuesday.


	13. Chapter 11 A Confession

This is my second to last chapter now people. Only one more to go so I hope you enjoy this as you have enjoyed the others...

****

A confession

It had been a few days now since Novavar had told Legolas how she felt and she had begun to feel better. She was glad it was now out in the open and although she still felt the same about Legolas she was glad that he now knew. 

Novavar had been taking care of Legolas, as he wasn't yet strong enough to get out of bed. He was also under strict orders from Elrond to rest and under no circumstances was he to leave the comfort of his bed. 

Novavar had been bringing him food and drink and had also been spending as much time as possible there so as Legolas wouldn't become bored. 

Legolas had actually been enjoying Novavar's company and he felt lonely when she wasn't there. 

Aragorn had been sat with Legolas for most of the afternoon, as Novavar was busy. Legolas had been very quite and Aragorn couldn't really get much out of. He could tell that Legolas' mind was elsewhere. Aragorn was sat watching the Prince, who was staring out of the window, when Legolas spoke.

"Aragorn?" He said, turning to look at him. "What would you have done if Novavar had told you what she told me?" The question took Aragorn by surprise. He thought Legolas had pushed this to the back of his mind. 

"I do not know." Aragorn replied. "What is troubling you Legolas?"

"Nothing." Legolas said, turning his gaze back to the clouds. 

"You do not have to tell me if you feel that is what you want." Aragorn added. "I will not push you to talk but if you want to, I will listen." There was silence.

"I think I feel something for Novavar." The statement came suddenly and unexpected. Aragorn hadn't expected this to be the thing that was troubling Legolas. He took a few moments to think about what Legolas had said before he replied. 

"Have you told her?" He said at last. "And have you thought about this Legolas? You are very week and what she told you the other day might still be troubling you."

"I have done nothing but think about this." Came Legolas answer. "I don't know what made me feel how I do but it has nothing to do with what she said the other day. I have been watching her these past few days. She has taken great care of me and I can see the love she holds in her heart. She is very beautiful and an amazing elf. I do not know why I never saw her as more than a friend before. She gives me a wonderful feeling when she is here and I know how I feel for her."

"I wasn't suggesting that you did not know..." Aragorn began but Legolas interrupted.

"I know, but I really think that I am in love with Novavar and feel so guilty that I did not know about this before. I suppose she was just quicker to realise it than I was but how can I tell her now? After I upset her the other day she's not going to want to talk about anything like that with me ever again."

"I'm sure that if you sat her down and talked to her she would understand." Aragorn told Legolas, "It may be hard for her to understand what you are telling her as it took a lot for her to talk to you the other day but if you want to tell her how you feel then you have to be as brave as she was."

"I suppose you are right." Legolas sighed. "I know I need to talk to her but I do not know how."

"You will be fine." Aragorn reassured him. "Novavar said she would be here later with your supper. Talk to her then."

"I will." Legolas smiled. "Thank you Aragorn. You and Novavar have been great friends to me during these last few weeks."

"There is no need to thank me Legolas." Aragorn said smiling. "I know you would do the same. I am sorry but I am afraid I will have to leave you now. Will you be all right on your own for a while?" 

"Yes I am fine." Legolas insisted. Aragorn left knowing that it wouldn't be long before Novavar was there and he would stay away for a while to give them chance to talk. He had never guessed how Legolas was feeling. 

It wasn't long before Novavar arrived at Legolas' room with a beautiful looking meal for him. Yet she knew he would never eat it all. She walked in carrying the food and placed it onto a small table beside his bed. She smiled at him and after making small talk for several minutes she sat him up making sure he was comfortable on his pillows. Legolas was still very weak and his hands shook quite badly so Novavar helped him with his food. He had eaten a small amount when he told Novavar that he didn't want anymore. She was surprised as he had only eaten half of what he usually ate and she asked him if he was feeling all right.

"Yes I am fine." Came Legolas firm but not convincing reply. "I need to talk to you though Novavar." He added after several minutes. 

"What about?" Novavar asked placing the plate of food down on the table. 

Legolas told Novavar how he had been feeling these past few days and she listened intently. He told her everything and watched her face for any sign of how she was feeling at his news. She gave nothing away. After Legolas had finished saying how much he loved her and was very sorry for upsetting her the other days, he stopped and waited for Novavar's reaction. It was silent. 

Eventually Novavar broke the silence. "Legolas?" She asked looking deep into his eyes. "Are you just saying this because you feel sorry for me?"

Legolas looked shocked. "No!" He protested. " I would never do that you know that." He sat up and placed a shaky hand on Novavar's cheek. "I love you Novavar. I know I said that my love went no further than friendship for you the other day but I have been watching you and you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I understand if you are angry with me but I am truly sorry. I now realise that I said was wrong before."

Novavar placed her hand over Legolas'. A single tear ran down her cheek and onto his wrist. "I love you Legolas and no matter how much you upset me nothing would ever change that."

I apologise once more for the Mary-sue type stuff in this chapter but I can assure you that it won't turn out ...well...like a typical Mary-sue. That's all I can say without giving away the story too much. Only more chapter to go so please let me know what you think. 

LegyLuva

PS. The next chapter will be up Thursday (the day before I go on holiday woohoo). 


	14. Chapter 12 The End

*sniff* My last chapter. I have enjoyed writing this so much and I just hope you have enjoyed reading it as much. I hope I haven't disappointed you all. Anyway, here's the final chapter...(sorry I couldn't think of a more original title)

****

The end

He smiled and it warmed her entire body. It was a different smile than she had seen before and she leant forward to hug him. They embraced each other and held the other close as if to never let go. 

Eventually Aragorn came into the room and smiled as he saw his two best friends so happy together. He guessed that Legolas had told Novavar how he felt and she had said that she still loved him. Novavar noticed that Aragorn was stood watching them and she lay Legolas back down on the pillow. Legolas too noticed that Aragorn was here and smiled to say Thank you for giving him the courage to talk to Novavar. 

The three friends sat for a while talking but the afternoon's events had tired Legolas out and he soon fell asleep. Novavar and Aragorn left him for a while and went for a walk around the grounds.

They returned before supper time and went to see if Legolas was yet awake. If he was then Novavar would fetch him some food, if not then she would have her supper and bring his later. Novavar and Aragorn crept silently into the room to check on Legolas. He was lying peacefully asleep so they crept out again and went to have their own supper.

Novavar returned shortly after supper with some food for Legolas. He had been growing strong these last few days and he had begun to eat more now. When she arrived at the room, she was not prepared for what she found.

Legolas was lying on the bed, his chest heaving as he gasped for air. He was hot and shaking; clutching his chest with the pain of not being able to breath. Novavar yelled down the corridor for someone to come quickly and then ran to Legolas' side. His face was very pale and his breathing was hoarse and rattling.

Elrond arrived at the door to the room followed by Aragorn. They ran to the side of the bed and looked at Legolas. 

"What is wrong with him?" Novavar asked, tears running down her face. "I thought you said that the poison was all gone now."

"I do not know." Elrond replied, a very worried look on his face. 

It took what seemed like an eternity to Novavar for Elrond to whisper an elvish cure to Legolas. It didn't make any difference though. Legolas' breathing was getting worse and his body was tense. Novavar had been holding his hand and as his body tightened his hand gripped hers. She stroked his face and whispered to him but it didn't help. Legolas began to relax into the pillows and his eyes were beginning to close despite his efforts.

"No." Novavar shouted at Legolas. "You can't give in now. You have to fight it. I know its hard but don't leave me Legolas." 

Legolas couldn't fight it. The pain in his chest was unbearable and his head was light because he couldn't breath. His grip on Novavar's hand relaxed and his eyes closed. 

"No!" Novavar repeated. "Don't leave me Legolas please?"

Elrond placed a hand on Legolas heart and tried desperately one last time to save him.

"I am sorry Novavar." He said after several minutes. 

"No. He can't be dead. He can't have left me." Novavar refused to give up. "I love him."

Aragorn placed a hand on her shoulder. She dropped forward, lying over Legolas body, and cried. She sobbed and although her chest hurt with each sob she didn't care. Legolas had just told her he loved her. After years of keeping it a secret from him, after years of thinking they would never be together, they were together for one brief moment before being torn apart again. 

Elrond and Aragorn left the room. Aragorn had tears freely running down his face and he wanted to stay with Legolas but he knew that Novavar needed to be alone with Legolas more than he needed to be. She lay there for hours crying. Her and Legolas' hands were still tightly gripped together. 

Novavar was alone. She didn't want to be alone, she wanted Legolas back. She thought of what it would be like to join him. To kill herself now and no longer be alone. She could join Legolas and they could be together forever as they had planned. Legolas wouldn't have wanted that though. He would want her to carry on. She looked at him lying in the bed. He looked peaceful, just asleep. Maybe he would wake up and tell her that he loved her and everything was going to be all right. But it wouldn't.

Novavar thought of him. She pictured him stood in front of her. His long blonde hair flowing behind him, his strong body tall and straight. Then she thought of the lonely immortal life she would lead alone. She could never love anyone else the way she had loved Legolas. She would be alone forever. 

"I love you Legolas." She whispered.

Novavar took Legolas' face between her hands and kissed him. Then she stood up and walked from the room. Never again would she enter that room and never again would she sit on the bed where her love had died. 

So? What did you think? That was it. The End. Thank you to everyone who had reviewed this. They all mean a lot to me and I have really enjoyed writing this. I'm going on holiday tomorrow for two weeks so I'll hopefully get your reviews (if I'm lucky enough) when I get back. Thanks again.

LegyLuva

PS. I would really like to know what it was about this plot that caught your attention. If you would let me know in a review I would be very grateful. Please???

PPS. I have another story coming soon titled 'A Secret Untold' which is another Legolas story that involves some...erm...*cough* elf torture *ducks to avoid any objects being throw*. Just thought I'd let you know so that any of you who are interested can look out for it (sorry that was a bit of shameless advertising there). 

Thanks again


End file.
